The Blue Pokemon in the Blue Cherish Ball
by RodrigoOwns
Summary: A boy is just laying in lake verity, living a carefree life, until a mysterious pokemon changes something. Summary sucks, but its a first mystery story. review if you want
1. The Sky Moved And Opened A Big Blue Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related, only the games that I bought, and the Pokémon I have trained in those games. **

**This is my first Pokémon fic, so enjoy.**

I sat at the edge of the lake, lost in thought, remembering what happened in the last year. I had become a champion of the Sinnoh region's Pokémon league, released all of my Pokémon, for I owed them freedom, they still visited me, randomly, but they were free to do what they pleased. Now I just relaxed, helping my mom around the house and sometimes working and running errands for Prof. Rowan. I laid back and closed my eyes. It was a perfect day today. The weather wasn't too humid, or too hot, just right, lots of clouds passing by but no rain. I slowly dozed off.

_The smiling 12 year old boy stood in front of a huge machine, slowly putting his 6 poke balls into each hole, filling all six, then looked at his left, and saw professor Rowan, staring at the screen, smiling, then to the right, at Cynthia. She congratulated me again and pressed a button. My eyes were glistening, as I saw my Pokémon go onscreen, with the saying Welcome to the Hall of Fame, behind them, and my picture in the corner…_

I heard some noises, with my eyes closed, then opened them slowly and saw all blue. The sky was beautiful. Suddenly the sky began to move and it opened a big blue eye. I jumped back and sat up with a jerk. I looked straight ahead and saw a Pokémon staring at me. It stared at me, with its two big blue eyes. It had a ribbon like antenna and a red gem, half the size of its tiny chest. I slowly got up and stared at it; It didn't attack, so I didn't run or anything. Maybe it had thought I was dead or something and checked on me. I slowly walked over and kneeled down to the Pokémon. It was about a foot tall, and all clear blue, slightly darker than the lake's water. I opened my backpack and pulled out a sweet poffin, it stared at my every move, as if it had never seen a human. I moved my hand forward and it jumped, and then stared at my hand.

"Take it," I said, smiling at the Pokémon. It slowly grabbed it then moved away. I got up and moved back a little bit. The blue Pokémon nibbled on the poffin, and then moved away and looked at me again, and blinked, then went into the bushes, where I lost sight of it. I walked out of the lake and ran towards Sandgem town.

"Professor Rowan" I said, walking up to the professor, who was talking to Dawn about something.

"What is it Leo?" he asked, turning around, Dawn looking from behind him.

"Do you have a few poke balls I could use?" I asked him, referring to something more powerful than a poke ball.

"Yes, I do, I have a variety, for what do you need them?" he asked me. He opened up a drawer full of poke balls, in their smaller forms. I grabbed a couple of ultra balls.

"I just saw a Pokémon at the lake, and I want to catch it, if it ever comes back to me," I said, putting the poke balls in my backpack.

Professor Rowan walked to a desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a all blue ball and handed it to me.

"This is a specially crafted poke ball, works well," he said. I looked at it, and he told me it was called a blue cherish ball. I put that ball in my belt, and started heading out then looked back.

"Oh, need anything Professor?" I asked.

"No, everything's fine for now, have fun Leo," he said, turning back to Dawn and there work.

I headed back to the lake and looked for that Pokémon again, holding the blue cherish ball, in its bigger form, in my right hand. I heard some noises behind me, and turned around, hoping for the Pokémon. Instead I saw a woman with red hair, and silver and black clothing. She was staring at me dead on, behind her a Rhyperior. I looked at the lady.

"Who are you kid?" she asked.

"A boy from Twinleaf town, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just looking for a certain Pokémon, stay out of my way and maybe you wont get hurt," she said, staring at the ball in my hand.

"This poke ball is empty, I have no Pokémon with me, so just leave me alone lady," I said, getting annoyed with her.

"Just tell me where this Pokémon is kid," she said, holding up a picture. It was not the Pokémon I had seen, it was bigger and had two antennas.

"Never seen that thing before," I said, shrugging.

"Your just begging for a battle aren't you kid," she said, commanding her Rhyperior forward in front of her.

"I don't have any Pokémon with me," I said, again. I felt something on my leg.

I looked down and saw that blue Pokémon, tugging at my pants leg, looking up at me.

"What is that thing," the girl said, telling me to move.

"Leave it alone, it just wants some food," I said, handing the little Pokémon a sweet poffin again.

"So you do know where it is," she said. "Rhyperior, use magnitude," she commanded. Rhyperior stomped its foot down, and the ground started to shake. I leaped down and held the blue Pokémon. I struggled to stay on my feet, but the Pokémon was safe.

"Just hand over that Pokémon boy," she said.

"Leave it alone, it didn't do anything," I said, holding the Pokémon. I looked at it; it was trying to get out of my arms and was glowing a little. I set it down and looked at it, and it looked back. The Pokémon jumped into the lake. The Rhyperior was charging a beam in its mouth.

"Dive!" I said, and the Pokémon hid under water. Rhyperior shot the beam forward, hitting a tree on the other side of the lake. It got on one knee to rest. The blue Pokémon shot up and summoned a big wave and rode on it, and it struck Rhyperior very hard, knocking it down.

"Rhyperior! You'll pay for this kid!" said the lady with red hair. She returned Rhyperior and released a Fearow, and ordered it to fly away.

The blue Pokémon fell down and I went over to it. I looked at the blue cherish ball in my hand, and put it in front of the Pokémon. It stared at the ball and blinked at me. I somehow knew it wanted to go with me. I opened the poke ball and the blue Pokémon was pulled inside, and stayed in without a fight.

I stood up and looked at the poke ball, then it shot open and the Pokémon came out. It grabbed on to my shoulder and made some high sounds. I pulled out some berries and fed it, to heal some of its wounds from Rhyperior.

I walked out of the lake, holding my first Pokémon in over a year.

**Enjoy!**

**Leave Reviews, and sorry I haven't been up to date on my Pokémon anime, It barely airs here anymore…**


	2. I Never Expected This To Happen Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related, only the games that I bought, and the Pokémon I have trained in those games. **

**This is my first Pokémon fic, so enjoy.**

**I use the same disclaimer every time.  
Also, I've been playing a lot of Pokémon Diamond lately, and really into Wi-Fi battling, if anyone wants to try to beat me, I've been undefeated so far…hehe. Yeah, if for some reason you do, just tell me, I'd be fun!**

I headed towards Rowan's lab, holding my newest Pokémon in my arms. It had fallen asleep. It looked like a blue egg with a ribbon on it. Apparently, it didn't like poke balls, but it was very light, so it didn't bother any to carry. I opened the door to Prof. Rowan's lab, and called for someone.

Dawn came peeking through the little room towards the right, and she walked over to me and smiled at me.

"Hey Dawn, is the professor here? I got a Pokémon I need to identify," I said, looking at her.

"He went to the market, He'll be here in a minute or two, finally started catching Pokémon again, Leo?" she said to me.

"Nah, some person was trying to hurt it, I just kept it safe, it battled with me though," I said, looking down at the Pokémon.

"Stupid clerk taking foreve… Oh, hello there Leo, what do you need, my boy?" he said, putting some bags on the desk near him. I turned around.

"I found this Pokémon in the lake, and I want to find out what it is," I said, showing him the sleeping blue Pokémon I was holding.

"Hmm, I haven't seen that Pokémon before, I'll look into it, let me get a photo of it," he said, walking to the other end of the lab, and pulling a camera from a drawer. He walked over and took a photo of the Pokémon, and it woke up. It's big blue eyes stared at me and it made a quiet high pitched sound, and went back to sleep.

"Alright, thank you professor, tell me when you find anything out," I said, walking towards the door.

"Anytime Leo, Yeah, hello, is Spenser available?" he said, at the end talking into a telephone.

I walked around the town, wanting to know what the Pokémon's name was. Then I felt a hard push and almost fell down. I turned around to see my eager friend, Jake, looking at me.

"Watch where you're going Leo! I have things to do today," he said, before noticing the Pokémon I was holding. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the Pokémon.

"It's a Pokémon, I found it at the lake," I said.

"I know you haven't had a Pokémon in years, but they usually go inside poke balls, buddy," he said, sarcastically and laughing.

"It doesn't like poke balls, and its not heavy so I'll just carry it, so what are you up to?" I told him.

"Just heading to Jubilife, they're giving out some new Pokémon TM's that are supposedly real strong; I want to get a few, so excuse me, I have to run," he said, starting to run before he even finished the sentence. I blinked at my energetic friend running towards the big city.

I felt my Pokenav ring. I pulled it out and opened it. An Email, from Rowan. 'Leo, come, I have news about the Pokémon'.

I rushed back to the lab, which was about a minute away, carefully, to not wake the Pokémon.

I opened the door and walked inside, and saw Dawn and Rowan, and behind them a man with blue-ish green hair.

"Leo, come show this man you're Pokémon," Rowan said. I walked forward and showed the Pokémon to the man in the screen, he looked a little shocked.

"Hmm, looks like Manaphy, the Pokémon that is said to be the prince of the sea, but Manaphy is bigger and with two antennas, and yellow eyes. But I've read that a group of a Pokémon known as Phiones, which live in warm seas in your region, had a weird colored egg, which had a red center, which hatched into Manaphy. So I'm guessing that your Pokémon is a Phione," said the man, Spenser, a ranger from the Fiore region, who was the leader of the Ringtown Rangers.

"Wow, so this little guy is called Phione," I said, looking at it.

Out of nowhere, the TV in the room next to us was sounding with the sound of urgent news, with a red dash in between the TV. Dawn, the Professor, and I walked into the next room and watched what happened on the TV.

"We have multiple reports of Pokémon attacking trainers, here in Jubilife city, after a group of people, who we didn't get the names of, had given out TM's which looked like dark moves, we have gotten confirms that they are called Shadow moves, and they cause the Pokémon to be violent, and heartless. A Rhydon is here, completely out of control, destroying random fountains; we are trying to calm it down." said the announcer woman.

I looked at the professor, and never expected this to happen again. I ran out the door, as fast as I could, hopped the rocks and entered the town of Twinleaf.

Opening my house door, I stopped quickly and looked at my mom.

"Mom, it's an emergency, I need to use your Pidgeot," I said, running upstairs.

I opened my closet and looked at the back, of things I never used anymore, or well, though I wouldn't ever use again. I pulled out the weird machine, and clipped it on my left shoulder, wrapping the spiral that came on it, down my arm. I ran back downstairs, and my mom handed me her poke ball.

"What's going on honey?" she asked, confused.

"I'll tell you when I settle this," I said, running outside.

I released Pidgeot, and told it to fly me to Jubilife. I grabbed out tightly, and held on to Phione harder, as the powerful bird became airborne and started to fly towards the big city.

**Review please, thank you.**

**I felt like this chapter wasn't a best, but I'll just have to try harder.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. You Will Never Beat Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related, only the games that I bought, and the Pokémon I have trained in those games. **

I held on to Pidgeot, as she started descending. I got off of the Pidgeot as it touched the ground and returned it to my mother's poke ball. I ran forward and towards the corner where the Rhydon supposedly was. I saw a Rhydon, about twice the size of a normal one, but a much darker shade, holding a boulder. It turned around a growled at me and tossed the boulder near me, and I jumped to the side and held on to Phione harder, keeping it safer.

Behind the Rhydon came out a tall, mysterious looking man, in a lab coat, I recognized him instantly.

"Ein! What have you done," I shouted at him. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Leo, Leo, how convenient, meeting you again, like my Rhydon?" he said looking at me.

The Rhydon hit a small bench near it and completely destroyed it.

"Ein! Stop! It could hurt somebody," I shouted at him. I shook Phione slowly. "Please wake up Phione, I need you," I said, in a whisper.

"You can never stop us, Leo, you never could you weakling," said Ein, laughing at me.

Phione slowly opened its eyes and made a happy sounding noise towards me. "Hey Phione, sorry to wake you, buddy, but we need to take care of the Rhydon," I said, putting it down. It looked up at me then stared at the Rhydon.

"Please Leo, I though your Espeon and Umbreon were weak, now you have that little bubble?" he said, chuckling at Phione's small structure. Phione stood still, in a stance staring at the Rhydon. I looked at my right hand and threw the poke ball.

"Go Pidgeot!" I said, releasing my mother's Pokémon. Pidgeot flew a bit above the ground and stared at Rhydon, not even flinching at it being able to crush her in one hit.

"Phione! Hydro Pump!" I shouted, pointing forward. Phione put its hand forward and shot out a thick beam of water at a high force at the Rhydon. Rhydon took the attack strongly, because of its huge size, but was damaged, as it was water.

"Rhydon! Use earthquake, get rid of that little nuisance," shouted Ein, pointing his finger forward. Rhydon started stomping hard.

"Phione, get on Pidgeot's back!" I shouted quickly. Phione jumped on Pidgeot, and Pidgeot started flying and flew behind Rhydon, and Phione shot a beam of water down, which made Rhydon get down. The force from it already being high made it stronger.

"Never thought I'd have to do this again," I said, pulling out an ultra ball, and held it in my left hand. "Go snag ball!" I said, throwing the ball at the Rhydon. The ball shook a few times, before the little circle in the middle became calm, and Rhydon stopped fighting. Pidgeot flew by and grabbed the ball with its mouth and handed it to me.

"How…Can that be!" shouted Ein, getting on his knees and hitting the ground with his fists. I walked over to Ein and looked down at him.

"Pathetic, now tell me, what did you do to this Rhydon," I said.

"Nothing, Leo, Nothing bad is happening to the world…" said Ein, chuckling wildly, as the dark beneath him became dark. I backed away, holding my Phione, and looking at Pidgeot flying.

"Ein, what have you done!" I shouted.

Ein kept chuckling, until darkness consumed him, and he sunk into the floor. I backed up until I hit a wall. The darkness kept coming; I got on Pidgeot and flew high. I sighed and held on. I looked back and saw something start forming. It became bigger than Rhydon and darker, and eventually it took on a form. It became a ghost looking Pokémon, with red and a white face and a huge eye was staring at me. I commanded Pidgeot to fly away from it, but no matter how hard or fast she flew, we got no farther.

The ghost looking thing made low noises and raised one of its hands and made a huge dark flash.

I was standing in a white room, surrounded by Phione, all staring at me holding hands and singing a song together, until the floor turned black and the ghost looking Pokémon stared at me dead in the face.

"Excuse me…" It said, in a child's voice.

I saw a boy, with a red beret holding a poke ball looking at me.

"I'm here to battle for the champion title!" he said, releasing a Torterra.

I looked straight ahead and then looked up, at the clear, black sky, with no moon. Today was when the new moon started. I felt a tug at my pants; I looked down, and saw Phione pulling. It smiled and made a happy, high noise.

I looked straight ahead and behind the boy saw the ghost Pokémon walking behind him, through the doors.

I shook my head, rubbed my eyes and looked at the kid and made Phione go in.

"You will never defeat me, Blizzard!" I said, pointing my left hand forward. Phione raised its hands and made giant pieces of ice hit the Torterra repeatedly, making it get very hurt. I had a snag machine on.

**Thank ya for reading, very crappy I think, just wanted to finish it, I think I'm bad at writing battles, but that story was in my head for a while.**


End file.
